This invention relates to a remote radio control system for remotely controlling a movable working machine such as a hydraulic excavator, a bulldozer or a dump truck by radio and relates further to a remote control apparatus, a movable repeater station and a radio movable working machine for implementing the remote radio control system.
In recent years, research and development on technology for remotely controlling a construction machine such as a hydraulic excavator, a bulldozer or a dump truck by radio have been performed energetically. Particularly in a working site which is very dangerous for a man to enter such as a site for restoration against natural calamities, a site for construction of a dam, a quarry or an iron mill, it is strongly expected to operate an unmanned construction machine by radio from a remote place so that various operations can be performed safely and efficiently.
Here, in such a comparatively small scale working site that a control operator (operator) can control a construction machine from a distance over which the construction machine can be observed, since the operator can perform a controlling operation while always observing an actual working condition of the construction machine, the construction machine may be remotely controlled in a so-called radio control (radio controlling) fashion. However, where construction machines must be controlled from a place from which the construction machines cannot be observed over a very wide range in working site such as a large scale site for restoration against natural calamities, a function for grasping actual working conditions of the construction machines is required.
Thus, it is a conventional countermeasure to mount, on a construction machine, a television camera for imaging a working condition of the construction machine in addition to a radio communication apparatus and provide an image imaged by the television camera to a remote control room (operator) on the real time basis by radio transmission so that remote control of the construction machine can be performed in such a manner as in a case wherein the construction machine can be observed or to further mount a sound collecting microphone on the construction machine to provide also operation sound of the construction machine such as engine sound or excavation sound to the working control room so that an actual working situation can be regenerated with fidelity in the working control room at the remote place to achieve improvement in efficiency of remote control.
Further, in such remote control technology as described above, also it has been proposed that remote controlling levers and buttons in the remote control room are disposed in a similar manner to operation levers and buttons in an actual cabin (operation control room) of the construction machine so as to provide a structure wherein operation environments in the remote control room are simulated to those in the actual cabin so that the operator can perform remote control of the construction machine in a manner (virtual reality) nearer to an actual operation feeling.
Furthermore, also a technique has been proposed wherein, in the remote control technique described above, a repeater car (movable repeater station) which repeats such various data such as an image, operation sound and operation control information to the construction machine as described above sent thereto from the construction machine is disposed between the remote control room and the construction machine described above so that the transmission distance of the various data mentioned above may be increased to allow accurate remote control of the construction machine also from a place spaced by a larger distance.
However, with such a conventional remote radio control technique as described above, if an abnormal condition or a failure occurs with a radio apparatus mounted on the construction machine or the repeater car and disables radio communication with the construction machine or the repeater car, then it becomes impossible to control the construction machine or the repeater car accurately, and consequently, not only it is impossible to continue working, but also there is the possibility that such a significant loss that the construction machine or the repeater car cannot be recovered and cannot be avoided to be left in a dangerous working site may occur.
Further, in a conventional technique, since a radio apparatus is mounted on an ordinary construction machine to allow remote radio control, an operator must perform, in a remote control room (particularly where it adopts virtual reality), quite same operations as those performed when the operator actually gets into the cabin of the construction machine and controls the construction machine must be performed. This is very advantageous to a skilled person having much experience in getting into and controlling the construction machine actually since it is very easy to handle, but is not necessarily advantageous to those who do not have much experience.
Particularly when a complicated work, a work for which accuracy or precision is required or a like work is to be performed, since more complicated and delicate control operations are required, only a person skilled in controlling operations of the actual construction machine can perform remote control of the construction machine after all.
The present invention has been made in view of such subjects as described above, and it is an object of the present invention to make it possible to perform, even when communication with a construction machine or a movable repeater station becomes impossible, such a minimum required work as to retract the construction machine or the repeater station to a safe place and to make it possible for remote control of a construction machine to be performed readily by any person other than those skilled in controlling operations of an actual construction machine.
To this end, a remote radio control system of the present invention is characterized in that it comprises a radio movable working machine capable of movably working by radio control in a working site, a remote control apparatus for operating the radio movable working machine by radio control, and a movable repeater station interposed between the remote control apparatus and the radio movable working machine for repeating a signal, that first bidirectional communication means having a high radio wave directionality and first automatic tracking means are provided between the radio movable working machine and the movable repeater station, and that second bidirectional communication means having a high radio wave directionality, second automatic tracking means, and emergency spread spectrum bidirectional communication means for enabling bidirectional communication between the remote control apparatus and the movable repeater station when communication by the second bidirectional communication means is impossible are provided between the remote control apparatus and the movable repeater station.
Meanwhile, another remote radio control system of the present invention is characterized in that it comprises a radio movable working machine capable of movably working by radio control in a working site, a remote control apparatus for operating the radio movable working machine by radio control, and a movable repeater station interposed between the remote control apparatus and the radio movable working machine for repeating a signal, that first bidirectional communication means having a high radio wave directionality and first automatic tracking means are provided between the radio movable working machine and the movable repeater station, that second bidirectional communication means having a high radio wave directionality and second automatic tracking means are provided between the remote control apparatus and the movable repeater station, and that the radio movable working machine includes a joint type arm mechanism connected at one end portion thereof for pivotal motion on a machine body and having a working member at the other end side thereof, the joint type arm mechanism including at least one pair of arm members connected to each other through a joint part, a cylinder type actuator mechanism including a plurality of cylinder type actuators which perform extension/contraction operations to drive the arm mechanism, and a semiautomatic control apparatus including angle detection means for detecting a posture of the arm mechanism as angle information, a reception section for receiving control target value information transmitted from the remote control apparatus through the movable repeater station, and control means for controlling the cylinder type actuators based on the control target value information received by the reception section and the angle information detected by the angle detection means so that the cylinder type actuators may exhibit predetermined extension/contraction displacements.
Here, in addition to the second bidirectional communication means and the second automatic tracking means, emergency spread spectrum bidirectional communication means for enabling bidirectional communication between the remote control apparatus and the movable repeater station when communication by the second bidirectional communication means is impossible may be provided between the remote control apparatus and the movable repeater station.
The semiautomatic control apparatus described above may include conversion means for converting the angle information obtained by the angle detection means into corresponding extension/contraction displacement information of the cylinder type actuators, and the control means described above may be constructed so as to control the cylinder type actuators based on the control target value information received by the reception section and the extension/contraction displacement information of the cylinder type actuators obtained by the conversion by the conversion means so that the cylinder type actuators may exhibit predetermined extension/contraction displacements.
Further, in addition to the first bidirectional communication means and the first automatic tracking means, emergency low radio wave directionality communication means having a radio wave directionality lower than the radio wave directionality of the first bidirectional communication means for enabling communication of a control signal from the movable repeater station to the radio movable working machine when communication by the first bidirectional communication means is impossible may be provided between the radio movable working machine and the movable repeater station.
A plurality of sets of the first bidirectional communication means and first automatic tracking means may be provided corresponding to a plural number of the radio movable working machines, and also a plurality of the emergency low radio wave directionality communication means may be provided corresponding to a plural number of the radio movable working machines.
It is to be noted that each of the first bidirectional communication means and the second bidirectional communication means preferably is simple radio communication means of a giga hertz band (for example, a several tens giga hertz band), and the emergency spread spectrum bidirectional communication means preferably is spread spectrum radio communication means of a desired frequency band, and besides the emergency low radio wave directionality communication means preferably is radio communication means of a megahertz band (for example, a several hundreds megahertz band).
Further, the remote control apparatus may include a camera apparatus for catching an image of the movable repeater station when communication by the second bidirectional communication means is impossible.
According to the present invention, a remote control apparatus for operating a radio movable working machine, which is capable of movably working in a working site by radio control, by radio control through a movable repeater station which repeats a signal, is characterized in that it comprises a high radio wave directionality bidirectional transmission/reception section for performing bidirectional communication having a high radio wave directionality with the movable repeater station, an automatic tracking apparatus for automatically tracking a movement of the movable repeater station, and an emergency spread spectrum bidirectional transmission/reception section for enabling bidirectional communication with the movable repeater station when communication by the high radio wave directionality bidirectional transmission/reception section is impossible.
Further, according to the present invention, a movable repeater station interposed between a radio movable working machine, which is capable of movably working in a working site by radio control, and a remote control apparatus, which operates the radio movable working machine by radio control, for repeating a signal, is characterized in that it comprises a first high radio wave directionality bidirectional transmission/reception section for performing bidirectional communication having a high radio wave directionality with the radio movable working machine, a first automatic tracking apparatus for automatically tracking a movement of the radio movable working machine, a second high radio wave directionality bidirectional transmission/reception section for performing bidirectional communication having a high radio wave directionality with the remote control apparatus, a response section for responding to an automatic tracking signal from a second automatic tracking apparatus provided on the remote control apparatus, and an emergency spread spectrum bidirectional transmission/reception section for enabling bidirectional communication with the remote control apparatus when communication by the second high radio wave directionality bidirectional transmission/reception section is impossible.
Here, the movable repeater station described above may further comprise an emergency low radio wave directionality transmission section having a radio wave directionality lower than the radio wave directionality of the first high radio wave directionality bidirectional transmission/reception section for enabling transmission of a control signal to the radio movable working machine when communication by the first high radio wave directionality bidirectional transmission/reception section is impossible.
Further, according to the present invention, a radio movable working machine connected to a remote control apparatus through a movable repeater station, which repeats a signal, using bidirectional radio communication means as a communication medium in such a manner that the radio movable working machine is capable of movably working in a working site by radio control, is characterized in that it comprises a high radio wave directionality bidirectional transmission/reception section for performing bidirectional communication having a high radio wave directionality with the movable repeater station, a response section for responding to an automatic tracking signal from an automatic tracking apparatus provided on the movable repeater station, a joint type arm mechanism connected at one end portion thereof to a machine body and having a working member at the other end side thereof, the joint type arm mechanism including at least one pair of arm members connected to each other by a joint part, a cylinder type actuator mechanism including a plurality of cylinder type actuators which perform extension/contraction operations to drive the arm mechanism, and a semiautomatic control apparatus including angle detection means for detecting a posture of the arm mechanism as angle information, and control means for controlling the cylinder type actuators based on control target value information from the remote control apparatus received by the high radio wave directionality bidirectional transmission/reception section and the angle information detected by the angle detection means so that the cylinder type actuators may exhibit predetermined extension/contraction displacements.
Here, the semiautomatic control apparatus may include conversion means for converting the angle information obtained by the angle detection means into corresponding extension/contraction information of the cylinder type actuators, and the control means may be constructed so as to control the cylinder type actuators based on the control target value information received by the high radio wave directionality bidirectional transmission/reception section and the extension/contraction displacement information of the cylinder type actuators obtained by the conversion by the conversion means so that the cylinder type actuators may exhibit predetermined extension/contraction displacements.
Further, the radio movable working machine may further comprise an emergency low radio wave directionality reception section having a radio wave directionality lower than the radio wave directionality of the high radio wave directionality bidirectional transmission/reception section for enabling reception of a control signal from the movable repeater station when communication by the high radio wave directionality bidirectional transmission/reception section is impossible.
Meanwhile, a further remote radio control system of the present invention is characterized in that it comprises a radio movable working machine capable of movably working in a working site by radio communication, a remote control apparatus for operating the radio movable working machine by radio communication, and bidirectional communication means, automatic tracking means and emergency low radio wave directionality communication means provided between the remote control apparatus and the radio movable working machine, the bidirectional communication means having a high radio wave directionality, the emergency low radio wave directionality communication means having a radio wave directionality lower than the radio wave directionality of the bidirectional communication means for enabling communication of a control signal from the remote control apparatus to the radio movable working machine when communication by the bidirectional communication means is impossible.
Further, a still further remote radio control system of the present invention is characterized in that it comprises a radio movable working machine capable of movably working in a working site by radio communication, and a remote control apparatus for operating the radio movable working machine by radio communication, that bidirectional communication means having a high radio wave directionality and automatic tracking means are provided between the remote control apparatus and the radio movable working machine, and that the radio movable working machine includes a joint type arm mechanism connected at one end portion thereof for pivotal motion on a machine body and having a working member at the other end side thereof, the joint type arm mechanism including at least one pair of arm members connected to each other through a joint part, a cylinder type actuator mechanism including a plurality of cylinder type actuators which perform extension/contraction operations to drive the arm mechanism, and a semiautomatic control apparatus including angle detection means for detecting a posture of the arm mechanism as angle information, a reception section for receiving control target value information transmitted from the remote control apparatus, and control means for controlling the cylinder type actuators based on the control target value information received by the reception section and the angle information detected by the angle detection means so that the cylinder type actuators may exhibit predetermined extension/contraction displacements.
Here, in addition to the bidirectional communication means and the automatic tracking means, emergency low radio wave directionality communication means having a radio wave directionality lower than the radio wave directionality of the bidirectional communication means for enabling communication of a control signal from the remote control apparatus to the radio movable working machine when communication by the bidirectional communication means is impossible may be provided between the remote control apparatus and the radio movable working machine.
The semiautomatic control apparatus may include conversion means for converting the angle information obtained by the angle detection means into corresponding extension/contraction displacement information of the cylinder type actuators, and the control means may be constructed so as to control the cylinder type actuators based on the control target value information received by the reception section and the extension/contraction displacement information of the cylinder type actuators obtained by the conversion by the conversion means so that the cylinder type actuators may exhibit predetermined extension/contraction displacements.
Further, a plurality of sets of the bidirectional communication means and automatic tracking means may be provided corresponding to a plural number of the radio movable working machines, and also a plurality of the emergency low radio wave directionality communication means may be provided corresponding to a plural number of the radio movable working machines.
The bidirectional communication means preferably is simple radio communication means of a giga hertz band (for example, a several tens giga hertz band), and the emergency low radio wave directionality communication means preferably is radio communication means of a megahertz band (for example, a several hundreds megahertz band).
The remote control apparatus may include a camera apparatus for catching an image of the radio movable working machine when communication by the bidirectional communication means is impossible.
Meanwhile, according to the present invention, a remote control apparatus for operating a radio movable working machine, which is capable of movably working in a working site by radio control, by radio control, is characterized in that it comprises a high radio wave directionality bidirectional transmission/reception section for performing bidirectional communication having a high radio wave directionality with the radio movable working machine, an automatic tracking apparatus for automatically tracking a movement of the radio movable working machine, and an emergency low radio wave directionality transmission section having a radio wave directionality lower than the radio wave directionality of the high radio wave directionality bidirectional transmission/reception section for enabling transmission of a control signal to the radio movable working machine when communication by the high radio wave directionality bidirectional transmission/reception section is impossible.
Further, according to the present invention, a radio movable working machine connected to a remote control apparatus using bidirectional radio communication means as a communication medium in such a manner that the radio movable working machine is capable of movably working in a working site by radio control, is characterized in that it comprises a high radio wave directionality bidirectional transmission/reception section for performing bidirectional communication having a high radio wave directionality with the remote control apparatus, a response section for responding to an automatic tracking signal from an automatic tracking apparatus provided on the remote control apparatus, a joint type arm mechanism connected at one end portion thereof to a machine body and having a working member at the other end side thereof, the joint type arm mechanism including at least one pair of arm members connected to each other by a joint part, a cylinder type actuator mechanism including a plurality of cylinder type actuators which perform extension/contraction operations to drive the arm mechanism, and a semiautomatic control apparatus including angle detection means for detecting a posture of the arm mechanism as angle information, and control means for controlling the cylinder type actuators based on control target value information from the remote control apparatus received by the high radio wave directionality bidirectional transmission/reception section and the angle information detected by the angle detection means so that the cylinder type actuators may exhibit predetermined extension/contraction displacements.
Here, the semiautomatic control apparatus may include conversion means for converting the angle information obtained by the angle detection means into corresponding extension/contraction information of the cylinder type actuators, and the control means may be constructed so as to control the cylinder type actuators based on the control target value information received by the high radio wave directionality bidirectional transmission/reception section and the extension/contraction displacement information of the cylinder type actuators obtained by the conversion by the conversion means so that the cylinder type actuators may exhibit predetermined extension/contraction displacements.
Further, the radio movable working machine may further comprise emergency low radio wave directionality reception section having a radio wave directionality lower than the radio wave directionality of the high radio wave directionality bidirectional transmission/reception section for enabling reception of a control signal from the remote control apparatus when communication in which the high radio wave directionality bidirectional transmission/reception section is used is impossible.
Accordingly, according to the present invention, even if bidirectional communication between the remote control apparatus and the movable repeater station (hereinafter referred to simply as xe2x80x9crepeater stationxe2x80x9d) is disabled by some trouble, since bidirectional communication between the remote control apparatus and the movable repeater station is enabled by the emergency spread spectrum bidirectional communication means, even upon emergency, it is possible to cause the radio movable working machine (hereinafter referred to simply as xe2x80x9cworking machinexe2x80x9d) to continue its working or to retract or recover the working machine to a safe place and the working efficiency in the working site can be improved significantly.
Further, even if bidirectional communication between the repeater station and the working machine is disabled, since at least a construction machine control signal can be transmitted to the working machine by the emergency low radio wave directionality communication means, at least it is possible to retract or recover the working machine to a safe place, and such a serious loss that the working machine cannot be avoided to be left in a dangerous working site which a person cannot enter can be prevented with certainty.
Furthermore, where a radio wave of a high radio wave directionality (simple radio means of a giga hertz band) is used between the remote control apparatus and the repeater station and between the repeater station and the working machine, very long distance communication is enabled for both of the remote control apparatus-repeater station and the repeater station-working machine. Consequently, even in such a working site that a dangerous zone which a person cannot enter extends over a wide range, the operator can control the working machine to perform working safely and with certainty.
Further, where the automatic tracking means described above is provided, even if the repeater station or the working machine moves, since stabilized communication can always be performed although a radio wave of a high directionality is used between the remote control apparatus and the repeater station and between the repeater station and the working machine, this contributes very much to improvement in reliability of the entire system.
Furthermore, where a plurality of sets of the bidirectional communication means and automatic tracking means are provided corresponding to the number of the working machines as described above, bidirectional communication with the individual working machines can be performed independently for each of the working machines, and consequently, the working machines can be controlled to perform works different from one another and the working efficiency can be further improved significantly to shorten the working period.
Further, where a plurality of the emergency low radio wave directionality communication means are provided corresponding to a plural number of the working machines, even if bidirectional communication between the repeater station and the working machines becomes impossible, since the working machines can be remotely controlled independently of one another, even upon emergency, all of the working machines in the working site can be retracted or recovered to a safe place with certainty.
Furthermore, where the semiautomatic control apparatus is provided on the working machine as described above, when the working machine is to be remotely controlled from the remote control apparatus, if a semiautomatic control mode is set from the remote control apparatus, then a desired work can be performed by the working machine efficiently with a high degree of accuracy. Accordingly, any other person than those skilled in an actual controlling operation of the working machine can perform remote control of the working machine very easily. Particularly where the working machine is remotely controlled while a two-dimensional image is observed, the burden of the controlling operation to the operator can be reduced significantly, and consequently, significant improvement in productivity can be achieved.